


Oh Those Summer Nights

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, Frontier AU, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had his summer night tradition, and never thought it'd change until Bilbo moved in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Those Summer Nights

Summer days usually found John with friends in town, playing with children, doing odd jobs for Mrs. Hudson, and, if Greg had asked very nicely that morning, helping his husband with his gardening.

Summer nights, though, were a time he spent by himself, usually. With a bottle of wine and a rocking chair on his front porch, he’d send Greg off to town to socialize and take the time to just be. For years, this was his summer night tradition: Watch the sunset, drink some wine, enjoy the quiet. That stayed his tradition until he got a new neighbor.

Another man of the earth, running a farm with his nephew, who sent his nephew off to town to make friends in the evening, and sat in a chair on his porch smoking a pipe. Bilbo Baggins, his name was, and after a few nights of silence, sitting there, drinking his wine and watching the other man smoke, John decided his tradition could do with a change. 

He invited the small man to sit by him on his porch, brought out an extra cup for the wine and his own pipe. It didn’t make either of their summer nights louder, they still sat in silence, watching the sunset and stars until the rest of their household came home.


End file.
